


If a Child Throws Juice on You

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: A parody of "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie"
Kudos: 18





	If a Child Throws Juice on You

If a child throws juice on you, you punt him like a football.

If you punt him like a football, he'll send his slave after you.

If he sends his slave after you, you kick the slave in the balls.

If you kick the slave in the balls, his robot boyfriend will go feral.

If his robot boyfriend goes feral, lock the boyfriend in the room with an angsty teen.

If you lock him in a room with an angsty teen, the angst will fry his batteries.

If the angst fries the robot's batteries, you leave the angsty teen and his suspiciously clingy brother to deal with the mess.

If you leave the angsty teen and his suspiciously clingy brother to deal with the mess, they'll get their goth uncles to clean it for them.

If the goth uncles clean it for them, they'll get the slave to help them.

If the slave helps them, he'll obsessively clean it up.

If he obsessively cleans it up, he'll find his fried boyfriend.

If he finds his fried boyfriend, he'll tell the child.

If he tells the child, the child will refuse to take resposibility.

If the child refuses to take responsibility, you get mad and tell him he has to.

If you tell him he has to take responsibility, the child will threaten to sic his rabid father on you.

If the child threatens to sic his rabid father on you, you give up and accept your punishment.

If you accept your punishment, the child throws juice on you.

Moral of the story: Don't kick children.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were waiting for SOL Day 3 when we came up with this...I asked her if I could post it here, and she said I could!! Figured we could use another AAside comedy, so here ya go! Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
